


Into the Hyean's Den

by LilSaphireMonsterGurl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaphireMonsterGurl/pseuds/LilSaphireMonsterGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a plan to be a marine, you wanted to be on the front lines fighting against pirates, and while you were disappointed to be stationed a on cargo ship instead, you were determained to rise in the ranks. You were confident in your position, and trusted your crew, that was until the ship was attacked by the Bellamy Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Den

It was a calm day on the endless blue sea, the sky was clear, and the wind was blowing, promising smooth sailing for the marine ship you were stationed on. You were new to the crew, and had only been on for a week, but you were quickly adjusting to the crew. It was a supply ship after all, so you weren't surprised it was so calm, and rather boring, to be honest you wanted to be on a the front line to help fight against the pirates, who in your eyes were scum of the sea. However, you saw this as a another step closer to your goal.

Like everyone else, you were dressed in the standard uniform a white tank-top, blue pants, and black boots, your hair was held back with a blue neckerchief that was embedded with the marine emblem. It was rather hot that day, and you were already working up a sweat.

On this particular day you were cleaning the deck as the marine ship sailed to its next destination, and as you were ringing out the mop, something in the distance caught your eye, it wasn't too far off, you could tell it was a ship, but it was hard to see the flags it was sailing. Oddly enough the man in the crows nest hadn't alerted anyone, you groaned in your head, he was probably asleep, again. Luckily, you always had a pair of binoculars hanging around your neck.

You put the mob down and picked up your binoculars, as well as ignoring the clatter the mop made as it hit the deck floor, all the while wondering why no one was actually doing they're jobs. As you looked through the lenses, the image of the flag the ship was carrying came into view. You felt your blood run cold, and all the air left your lungs.

You were serious about being a marine, and even took it upon yourself to memorize the name, face, and flag of every pirate, and the flag that the ship had, was the symbol of none other then the Bellamy Pirates.

You felt your heart speed up, and pound in your chest, "Pirates!" was the first thing that left your lips, and everyone on the crew stopped what they were doing. You knew about the Bellamy Pirates, and they were headed directly toward the ship,"The Bellamy Pirates Are Coming!" You turned to face your crew, and all of them were as pale as ghosts, all looked like frightened lambs to scared to move.

The Bellamy Pirates were ruthless people, they beat people to a bloody pulp just for a laugh, and the worst of them all, was Bellamy The Hyena, the captain of they're vicious crew. You yelled at the others to do something, but they all barely budged, when you say the captain of your ship approach the deck, your hopes that he would talk some sense into them, where shattered in an instant.

"Careful men, don't put up a fight, if they board the ship, the sooner they get what they want the sooner they'll leave," he said with trying to hide how terrified he really was. You stared at the others, none of them looked ready or willing to go against pirates, not ones with a captain worth 55,000,000 million beli, but still, "Captain we can't..." your voice cracked as you tried to think of a way to reason with them, "We're marines... we cant just let them-" "[Name]! We cant possibly win against them, theirs no point in trowing away our lives," the captain said sternly, and your bowed your head.

It wasn't long before the pirates reached the ship, and as they sailed along side them, the pirates boarded the ship, and your terrified crew stood off to the side, as the captains met face to face. You gulped hard, your throat feeling dry as you fought off the urge to take a swing at the pirate captain.

Bellamy was just as tall as everyone had said, and that trade mark smile of his would surely haunt your dreams, "Take what ever you want, and leave," you heard your captain order the pirate trying not to show weakness, not that it helped much. The blond pirate let out a loud bellowing laugh that cut through the air like a knife, and it sent chills up your spine, and lit a small fire in you.

"You heard him men! Take all these worthless marines have!" The hyena of a man shouted with another endless laughter, and surely enough, the pirates began to raid the ship as you stood, trying to keep still and silent, as much as it pained you to do, you couldn't take them on alone, you'd be dead before your body hit the ground, and your dream would be over. As laughter and taunts filled the air, your body began to shake with rage, as your balled up fists clung tight to you wooden handle of your mop, you bite back the urge to attack, and silently plotted to get them back for this in the future.

"You men call yourselves marines!" You heard Bellamy mock, "Your pathetic!" You bit your lip, "Standing down may be the cowardly move, but it sure is the smartest!" another laugh echoed through the air, and everything went red.

With a loud cry, you ran at the pirate man, you mustered up all your strength and put it all into one swing, all of which was futile as the wooden handle of the mop smashed into the tall man, and broke like a twig against his shoulder, it didn't even leave a scratch. There you stood before the blond, his insane smile, no where to be seen on his face. Fear crept its way into your mind, and your body began to shake, all eyes were on you, and everyone was silent. You looked down at your hands, which were still gripping the other half of the wooden handle, what did you just do...?

"Pfft..." the smile returned to Bellamy's face, and your looked at him with terrified eyes as all the pirates laughed, "Nice Try! You Got guts Girl!" You heard one of his crew shout as they all laughed at you, you couldn't move, but you nearly jumped out of your skin as the hyena before you snatched your arm up. His large hand was rough, and held you with a strong grip, "I like you girl..." he snickered, "You got a lot of guts doing what you just did..." His grey eyes met yours, and they gleamed with interest, good god, what did you get yourself into?

Instinctively, you pulled back against his grip, the tugs were weak, your body could hardly move after all. "Bellamy!" a blue haired man shouted getting the captains attention, "we got everything!" he said proudly with a smile as he walked onto the pirate ship.

Bellamy followed, pulling you with him, you looked back at your crew, with pleading eyes for one of them to do something, and with a cracked voice begged for help, but your pleas fell on deaf ears as they avoided eye contact with you. Your body was trembling, you were being kidnapped by pirate, and your crew just sat back, and let it happened, and the shock left you mute the moment you realized, "I put my trust in the wrong people..." you whimpered quietly as you were pulled off the marine ship by the man known as Bellamy The Hyena.

The air around you echoed with the haunting laughter of the Bellamy Pirates, you were terrified of what fate had in-store for you on that ship. After the ship was well out of your reached, the tall man finally released your arm, but he didn't leave your side, he just smiled down at you with that psychotic hyena grin.

The pirates began to laugh as they enjoyed the food they had stolen for the other ship, for them, today had been a good day, they had scavenged soils from easy prey, like the pack of hyenas they were, that's all you could see from you looked around. Your voice had left you, and you were drawing a blank of what to do. The supply ship was no longer in sight, and there was no escape for you now. You watched as Bellamy enjoyed the stolen rum with his crew, his laugh echoing louder then the rest. You stayed near the railing, you didn't want to be anywhere near them, but there was no where to go.

A man with a white winter beanie grinned at you, remembering you where now on the ship, "You caught quiet the catch Bellamy," his words struck fear in your soul as his eyes darted up and down your body, "I hope you feel like sharing your spoils with the rest of us," another snickered darkly, licking his lips staring at you with hungry eyes. His words made you feel like a piece of meat about to be devoured by a pack of wild beasts, and tears filled your eyes as frightful imaged filled your mind.

You backed away only to his the railing, shivering like a rabbit, you were at the mercy of ruthless pirates, there was no one there to save you, and you could feel your dream crumble into shattered pieces. You felt like your soul would leave you when Bellamy's voice cut through the air, "No one lays a finger on her!" Bellamy shouted loudly angered by the men, a vain pulsing on the side of his head as a strong arm wrapped around you tightly, and pulled you close to the others body, "This woman belongs to me! She's mine!" the crew took a step back, "Anyone lays a hand on her and they'll lose a hand!" Everyone looked at him shocked, and the blue haired one spoke up, "C-C'mon Bellamy..." he stuttered with a smile, "We were just joking..." he tried to reassure his captain, but despite it, Bellamy kept a protective arm around you, and lead you away from the others, it was obvious, he wanted you all to himself, you were his, and only his.

Air filled your lungs one more, but your heart was still racing, you felt like you had left one den and entered another as the tall man shoved you harshly into a cabin, and it was safe to assume that it was his room, it had mountains of gold and jewels in it, you had even tripped on a few, causing you to land face first. "You'll be sleeping in here from now on," he told you as his closed the door, locking it, cutting off your only hope for escape from the mad man only feet away from you. "You are now my prisoner..." your heart sank at his words, you knew he meant them, and you were officially a prisoner aboard the Bellamy Pirates ship, as well as a new addition to the captains trove of treasures.

"Don't look so sad, you'll love being a pirate," he reassured you chuckling, and you watched as his slid off his blue coat, you could feel your cheeks heat up as your eyes wondered his muscular body, you really hated to admit it, but, he had a pretty great figure.

"Undressing me with your eyes already?" the blond snickered, snapping you back to reality, and your blush reddened, "N-No! Of course not!" you shouted at him, your voice and willpower finally returning to you. You slapped away his hand as the man began to reach for you, but he just laughed, "Your a feisty one," he grinned, "I like feisty girls..." you watched as his tongue traced is lips hungerly. As he came closer, you felt your body back away slowly as he crept up to you, you wanted to scream when he grabbed your arm again, just above the forming bruise he left behind from earlier, "Let Go!" You screamed trying with all your might to pull away, but he just laughed at your expense, "Keep Fighting!" he growled like a hungry animal about to pounce his prey, his smile never leaving his lip, "It'll only make me want you that much more...!"

"You sick, sadistic, bastard!" you pulled harder trying to escape his grip, you were scared and mad at the same time. He was treating you like you were less then human, and whats worse, he was getting turned on by your attempts to fight back, and that thought made you so sick.

He was so much more stronger the you, he proved that when with forceful throw, tossed you onto his large bed.

The large man crawled onto the bed, his shoulders shifting under his tanned skin like the predictor he was, stalking his defenseless prey, which sat before him, completely helpless, and at the hyenas mercy. You could feel your strength dwindle as the fire in you was extinguished. Silently you prayed to whatever god that would listen, to stop him, but there was no god in that room, only you, and a demon disguised as a human.

As he crawled on top of you, his eye stared deep into yours, you could see the lust so clearly, and could just feel the weight of his desire. "Aw, you not going to fight back..." he said slightly disappointed, his smile never dropping as he leaned close, you blushed as you felt his hot breath on your ear, "To bad... you were really getting me excited..." Bellamy growled in your ear, giving the rim a soft, wet lick. You flinched slightly shutting your eyes tight, "Guess I'll have to get hard the old fashioned way..." his knee slowly brushed against your leg as it made its way between your thighs, "Please..." you whimpered softly, "Please no..." he chuckled at your soft pleas, "Don't worry... you'll love it..." you clinched your jaw at his words, the bastard.

"Never..." you hissed, your voice dripping with hatred, you took a swing at him, but he caught your wrist and pinned it down, "Don't be so sure..." the man undid his sash grinning, "If you be a good girl... I promise I'll be gentle..."

"Go... to hell..." you whimpered refusing to look at him, you could feel a lump form in your throat, and you tried to hold back the tears. "I know I'm going to hell... but not without dragging you down with me, my little hyena!" the mad man laughed at your expense, enjoying every moment, and getting off seeing you struggle to hide anymore weakness. You didn't have to look at him to know those dark eyes were staring at you with a deep desire, you knew how much he wanted to taste you, you only wondered why he couldn't just get it over with already.

Bellamy let out a low chuckle as he began to kiss your neck, his wet tongue tasting your skin between the rough kisses. He kissed and licked every inch of your exposed skin, his free hand wondered your body gently. His teeth would graze your skin every once in awhile, leaving light marks on your neck and shoulders that soon faded, it wasn't until he nipped at one spot that you couldn't hold back a moan. Bellamy grinned, "Am I making you feel good...?" he asked breathing against your neck. The blush on your face reddened as you turned away from him, but that only left your neck exposed to him.

He began to nip, lick and suck on that spot, he wanted to hear that moan again. The man panted as he lapped at your neck with his hot wet tongue, his teeth bit at your flesh harshly, an tugged lightly, god he was good at this.

You bit your lip trying not to make a sound, but he was making it so hard, he wanted to hear you, but you weren't about to give him the satisfaction. Bellamy growled and bite down hard, forcing a loud yipe out of you, but as quick a his grin returned did it disappear, you were refusing to look at him, you just stared off to the side, tears filling your eyes as you bite your lip again.

"Look at me..." he ordered as his hand tightening its grip on your wrist, but you only ignored him, "Now..." you heard him warn you, he was growing impatient, but you just laid there, refusing to obey him "Look At Me Now!" the hyena hollered grabbing a fist full on your hair, ripping a scream of pain from your vocal cords, forcing you head to turn to him. Tears steamed down your face as you looked straight into his rage filled eyes, "Dont you ignore me... dont look away from me again..." he warned darkly, and you nodded holding back a whimper, his smile returned, "Good girl..."

The mans grip loosened, and you signed relieved as the pain faded. The blond leaned closer to your face, and gently licked away the tears that began to stream down your cheek. The licks were soft and gentle, he let go of your wrist and rested on his elbow to keep steady, you could feel your breathing calm slowly, your were a little surprised he could actually be gentle, even more so that he could switch moods so quickly.

"Your delicious..." he commented softly, his voice was gentler then before. You couldn't stop the blush that dusted your cheeks, and it darkened when you noticed your noses where touching, and you felt the flame get hotter as it reignited, "Kiss me..." he ordered, and this time you didn't dare disobey him. Your arms snaked around his strong shoulders, and you pulled him closer, if you didn't make it a good kiss, who knows how mad he'd get. Your lips brushed against his, and his eyes slowly closed feeling they're warmth, as they locked into a kiss. He moaned softly against your soft lips, his were warm, and rough, but weren't unpleasant to kiss. Bellamy's free hand gently cupped your cheek, as the hand in your hair gently caressed your head.

"Mmh..." you moaned into his mouth as the pad of his thumb rubbed your cheek gently, his tongue traced your lips, and without realizing it, you slowly opened your mouth giving him entrance, you could feel him smile against the kiss, and as sick as you felt, you couldn't help but enjoy the sweet kiss you shared with the blonde pirate. He was being so sweet and gentle, and he was a good kisser too. You ran your fingers through his unkempt hair, which was rough and tangled, but felt so good against your hands. God what was he doing to you...?

Your tongue pressed softly against his as it wondered your mouth, and you sucked on the soft organ, you couldn't help but love the feel and taste of it in your mouth. He moaned softly, almost like a pleasure filled purr, as much as you didn't want to admit it, it was actually pretty cute. The hyena's hands slow slipped from your face and hair, his large rough hands trailed along your neck and shoulders, gripping them softly, and he slowly pulled away.

"Good girl..." he panted letting the air return to both you lungs. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes, your hands traveling down, and resting on his broad shoulders,"Your a very good kisser..." Bellamy purred to you, he licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste, he made you blush by doing this, and you could feel a tingle in your stomach. Your head felt so hazy, all the hatred, and anger you had for him was still there, but it felt like it was draining.

You didn't know what was coming over you, all you knew was that you couldn't look away from his dark eyes. The man above you cackled,"Your warming up to me quite a bit..." his knee pressed against you, and you couldn't help but flinch under him. You wanted to snap at him, but you couldn't muster up any words to say. Bellamy leaned down again, and you began to crave his lips, you wanted to kiss him again, even though you mind was screaming how wrong it all was. Just as your lips were about to lock with his, there was a knock on the door, and the voice of a woman knocked you out of your trance.

"Bellamy-" she began only to be cut off, "What!? What Could It Possible Be!?" he shouted looking ready to throw something, or hit someone. Obviously the woman was relieved the door was keeping them apart, because her voice was dripping with fear, "I-It's dinner time..." she squeaked and you could hear her run away, smart move, if only you could do the same.

The air felt thick, but something happened to lighten the mood, Bellamy blushed as his stomach growled, remembering that he hadn't eaten all day. "Pfft..." you tried to hold back a laugh, "Whats so funny...?" he asked growling, "Nothing..." you said between small snickers, looks like he was still human after all. You wanted to hate him, god how you wanted to despise this pirate, but he was making it so hard to.


	2. The Hyenas Mate

As much as Bellamy hated it, his fun would have to be put on hold, his hunger won the battle. The large man unlocked the door, and he held your wrist as he dragged you with him. You already guessed that escaping wouldn't be as easy as just unlocking the door, Bellamy wasn't going to let you out of his sight, not so easily anyways. You walked with him willingly, and quietly, he didn't say anything either, he just had that hyena smile on his face. Even so, you still tried to think of a way to get away from these people, they had to dock sooner or later.

The pirate hyena lead you to deck, were all the pirates were eating they're dinner, it was a clear night with a full moon, perfect for a meal under the stars. The crew greeted they're captain, and without thinking, you clung to Bellamy's arm, you were only safe from the rest of them if you were near him. Bellamy smiled down at you, "Don't be scared, they wont bite," he reassured you as he walked over to the group, he sat against the mass with his legs, and pulled you into him lap, where he hugged you to his chest, like a child with they're favorite toy.

He defiantly didn't want to let you go, and with his massive size, it wasn't hard for him to enjoy his meal with you seated in between his legs. No mater how you could have put that, it just sounded wrong...

You weren't surprised when Bellamy started eating like a stared beast, you just with you weren't under him, honestly was he getting any food in that big mouth of his? It didn't seem like it since plenty of it landed on you, yet another reason to hate him. Surprisingly, through all the messy eating, he actually noticed that you were brooding, "What? Not hungry?" he asked with a clueless look on his face, "Not really..." Not after watching you stuff it down your throat, you thought quietly. "C'mon you need to eat, you'll need to energy," the man laughed holding a piece of roasted meat in front of you, it smelled pretty good too, it actually made your stomach growl.

You growled low and snatched it out of his hand, "Fine..." you hissed before you started taring off chunks of food.

"Looks like she'll be a hard nut to crack Bellamy," A girl with light red hair giggled, you already hated her. "Thats what I like about her, my little hyena is a feisty one!" He cackled, his tongue hanging out of his fat mouth as he laughed. That laugh was starting to really bug you, especially when the rest of the crew joined in, out of spite, you slammed your hand into his jaw, and with a hard chomp, made Bellamy bite his tongue, but honestly, you were surprised it hasn't happened yet. "Ah! Muh Thongue!" the hyena shouted holding his tongue.

"Serves you right... damned pirate..."

While his tongue hurt, Bellamy still chose to laugh, "Haha! There's my feisty girl!" he was pretty happy that you got your spunk back. You felt him nuzzle your hair happily, "You know... I never caught your name," he purred softly resting his chin on your head. "Thats because I never gave it, dumb ass..." and everyone just laughed, you werent a threat to them, and they weren't going to take your words seriously.

As the man holding you chatted and laughed with his crew, your mind began to wonder back to your family. You wondered if they got the news yet, and you wondered what lie your crew came up with to cover up they're cowardly actions. You had also left all your belongings on the supply ship, and you signed softly. Bored, you started looking around at the crew, that when you noticed the red head talking with a wavy haired blond girl, and the blond was waving around something that made your blood run cold.

You sat got up bumping into Bellamy's jaw, again, causing him to bite his tongue, but the moment you were on your feet, your hands balled into fists, you ran at the blond. As she turned to you, and a moment later was send to the ground when you punched her, the item in her hand falling onto the deck. Everyone stared at you surprised, and as she laid on the ground groaning, you bent down, and picked a golden chain, with a heart shaped locket hanging from it.

"never... ever... lay your filthy hands oN MY LOCKET!" you shouted holding the piece of jewelery close to your chest. Moments later, you stomped away, and Bellamy yelled after you, but you choose to ignore him. It was only until you realized how angry he was that you chose to worry, he kept you safe from his crew, but there was no one to keep you safe from the hyena. "Why you little..." Bellamy got up and chased after you, "You've got a lot of nerve..." he sounded really mad, "I already warned you once... do not ignore me!" he growled grabbing you by the back of your neck, and you froze in place. "I... I-I'm sorry Bellamy..." you squeaked out, "Please... i didn't mean to..." but your apologies did nothing, he was really mad now, he shoved you towards is cabin, and while you we scared of what would happen the moment the door was locked, you were more afraid of what would happen if you tried to run.

He pushed you into the room, slammed the door shut, and locked it, "You've really done it now..." he hissed, you gulped hard, "Please... Bellamy... f-forgive me..." as he drew closer, you tried to back away, but tripped and fell to the ground, "Please... I'm sorry... please Bellamy..." you held a hand out in defense, "I warned you once... and not only do you attack one of my crew... but you disobeyed me again..." he kept coming closer, "Please... I'm sorry...!" you screamed when he grabbed you by your tank top and lifted you in the air.

"You need to learn some manners..." he brought you close to his face as you dangled in the air,"I was trying to play the good guy... but looks like you need to learn the hard way..." his mouth twisted into a smile that made your stomach sink.

He carried you to the bed, and slammed you onto the bed, knocking out what ever air was left in your lungs, it was so hard to get a full breath with his fingers around your neck. You stared at him with tear filled eyes, you held his wrist as he held your neck, tight enough o hurt, but not enough the cut off your air, "You better behave..." he warned, and released your throat. you curled up slightly, whimpering as your tears finally over flowed. "Now..." he crawled on top of you once more, "Lets continue where we left off..." he smiled down at you, he gently nuzzled your neck, kissing your sweet spot, his hands slowly wondered your body, Bellamy smiled when he saw you blush. His hands wondered further down, stroking your inner thigh, and caused you to let out a soft moan. "Thats a good girl... just enjoy yourself..." as his hand inched closer to your special place, you jolted and grabbed his shoulders. Before he could get out a word, you crashed your lips into his, hoping it would distract him a little while longer.

Your body was shaking, you weren't ready, even though you knew you were stalling for time, and he would only be patient for so long. Bellamy pulled away smiling, "Please..." you begged softly, "Can I touch you... before we go that far...?" you asked meekly, and his smile widened, "I told you to enjoy yourself... my cute little hyena..." the blond man sat against the head board oh he large bed.

You crawled onto his lap, you pressed your hands to his strong chest, leaning close, you began kissing his neck, he let out a soft purr, he held your hips bringing your body closer to his. The fear seemed to melt away with each passing second, he kissed your shoulder softly as you continued your work. You kissed his throat, and gently nipped, "Going for my throat already...?" he chuckled softly, and you just kept kissing and nipping at his tanned skin. You could feel his hands grope your ass, pressing your womanhood against his crotch. It sent a wave of pleasure through your spine, you bit his shoulder to hold back a moan that tried to escape your throat.

You earned a low moan from the blond pirate, the bite sent a shock of pleasure threw his body causing him to arch his back, "Atta girl..." he purred softly, and kissed your head. Young blushed softly, his voice just then was arousing, you wanted to hear it again. You trailed kisses up his neck softly, this time you softly licked the shell of his ear and gave his ear lobe a playful bite. Bellamy flinched feeling your canine teeth, he didn't think you'd bite him, but he liked it, and it earned you another delicious moan. Beads of sweat began to form on both of you, you felt so hot, and your whole body tingled, you wanted more, that much you couldn't deny.

You could feel his arousal form as you continued to bite him softly, he began to roll his hips against yours, causing you both to moan from the friction. You couldn't help bu grind against him, it felt good, you could hear you mind scream that i was wrong, but the voice melted away as you listened to the hyena pant and moan for more He was shivering from the pleasure you caused him, he didn't take his eyes off you for a moment. Those dark grey eyes were so full of lust and desire, you couldn't help but blush, resting your forehead against his.

"Get undressed..." he gasped between pants, "I wanna see more of you..." You kissed him softly for a moment, and did as told.

You kicked off your boots, pulled your tank top off, your bra, leaving your chest bare and you couldn't help but feel embarrassed, your face must have been so red. Next were your pants, you undid the buckle of your belt, slipped out of your pants slowly, and tossed it over the side of his bed, he watched every move you made, and it made your skin crawl, "Please... don't stare..." you begged softly crossing your arms over your chest in an attempt to hide your breast from his wondering eyes.

"I can't help it... your just too delicious..." he told you licking his lips, now it was his turn.

You watched as he crossed his arms, grabbing the edge of his pink shirt, he pulled it up over his well toned stomach and chest, then over his head. You bit your lip softly, damn it, he really was hot...

Bellamy chuckled seeing the lust form in your eyes, and began to take off his pants, but this time, he was doing it slowly, just to tease you. He pulled off his pants leaving himself in a pair of pink boxers, his hardened arousal showed clearly through he thin fabric, and you could feel the fire in you stomach grow hotter, "Aren't you going to take those off...?" you asked trying not to sound eager. "If you want to continue... take them off yourself..." he grinned at you, it sounded like a challenge, like he wanted to see how eager you really were. "Besides..." his touched your knee, and wondered along your leg until it bushed again the lace of your underwear, "You still need to get rid of these..."

You sat there, not sure of what to do, Bellamy must have grown impatient, because it wasn't long before you were pinned to the bed, your wrists held in his hand above your head, "Your a little tease... making me wait so long to mark you..." Bellamy grinned down at you, "I know you must be afraid... but you should be careful... a hyena can only wait so long to claim his mate..." you watched his free hand as it picked up his discarded sash, and no matter how much you struggled, you couldn't stop him from tying your hands behind your back.

You pulled against the material that bond you, but it didn't loose its grip, it kept your arms were they were, and now you were at the mercy of the hyena of the pirate worlds. Bellamy let out a loud laughter of amusement, "You should see your face! You look like your going to piss yourself!" his laugh echoed throw your ears, and his words felt like needles in your heart, you weren't sure how much longer you could take him switching moods. But maybe this was just the way of a wild beast.

No, you thought, this was just the way of the hyena...

Once the laughing finally stopped, Bellamy began to enjoy the taste of your newly exposed flesh, now that you couldn't push him away, there was noting stopping him. His wet tongue lapped at your breast roughly, his teeth grazing your soft flesh, while his hand toyed with your other one, but he never looked away from you, he wanted to see every reaction, and enjoy it. Each lick, nip and rough squeeze caused you to moan or groan, you no longer had control of your voice, not even biting your lip could silence the sound escaping your mouth.

"You love it don't you?" Bellamy asked, but you couldn't answer, he grinned at you and continued to make you moan. His free hand slipped between your thighs, his thumb brushing against your clit, your body jerked back, he grinned against your skin, "Your loving this... there's no denying it now..." His index finger began to stroke your most sensitive area, the wetness had already soaked through, and with each stroke, only soaked the thin fabric more.

"Do you want me to stop...?" when you didn't answer for a second time, his thumb rubbed your clit roughly causing your whole body to jolt, "Well...?" still you didn't answer, you were afraid to. "Ok then..." the pirate withdrew both his hands and sat up, you looked at him surprised. Your whole body started to tingle, you needed to feel his touch, you body ached for it, "please..." you squeaked out, the hyena smiled, "Sorry... I didn't hear you..." he grinned, "Please Bellamy..." you begged, your eyes were glazed over, the fire in your stomach was burning to hot to ignore.

Your body felt so hot, you could feel the sweat form on your skin, the throbbing between your legs wasn't going to go away, and that was it, you threw your pride as a marine away,"Please... Bellamy... don't stop... please dont stop...!" you pleaded. But Bellamy just watched as you fidgeted, your legs rubbing together trying desperately to calm your own arousal, "Please... please...Bellamy..." your arms pulled against the bonds, you felt like you were going crazy. All the time Bellamy watched, he enjoyed watching you fidget and beg for his touch, again he laughed at your expense, "To think you once called yourself a marine! And look at you now!" he mocked happily, "Who ever heard of a marine begging to get screwed by a pirate!?"

The blond man's laugh quieted, and he began to slip out of his boxers, freeing his hardened length, you were taken back by the size there was no way he was going to fit!"You'll be a good girl right?" he asked grinning, you nodded your head, you knew in the morning you'd regret it, but for now, you couldn't give a damn. Before you knew it you were turned over, on your knees with your face pressed to the mattress, his thumbs hooked under the straps of your underpants and slowly pulled them down, letting them pool around your knees. "Please... be gentle..." you begged clinching you eyes shut, "Don't worry... I wont get too rough..." Strike that, you regretted your actions already, because one very important fact seemed to have slipped your mind during the heat of the moment.

You couldn't stop the surprised squeak that escaped your throat when you felt his tongue lick you, you bit down on the sheets as he kept licking, his hands gently stroked your thighs, his tongue felt so hot against your core, and it wasn't long before he slipped it inside. Slowly, it began to feel relaxing, you let out soft muffled moans as he continued his work, Bellamy chuckled as he licked his lips. His finger felt like a knife when it entered your core, and he enjoyed the sound of your voice when you cried out, "On one finger and your already screaming..." he snickered as he moved it in and out of you slowly.

The pain ached, and each thrust sent shocks through you body as it moved deeper and deeper inside. He didn't let you get use to the feeling before he added another, and this time, the thrusts were faster and rougher until he found a rhythm that suited him, but for you it was painful. He kept going deeper until you reached his knuckles, it was too much for you to handle with out crying out. Your voice couldn't make words, and your stomach turned, like you were going to be sick, you felt like you were going to vomit from the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Bellamy asked as his free hand caressed your hair, you nodded whimpering, it felt like your insides were being ripped apart, and he only got rougher, watching the pain filled expressions with a grin. His had gently traveled along your neck and down your back, and you couldn't help but shutter.

"Your gripping my fingers pretty tight, are you really enjoying it that much?" Bellamy was about to let out a laugh, but then he noticed it, and his grin widened, "Your a virgin... perfect..." he cackled softly pulling out his blood covered figures, "Blood makes such a tasty lube..." the pirate commented before sucking his figures dry, "Even your blood is delicious... it makes me want you all the more..." You bit down on the sheets as hard as possible as he positioned himself at your entrance, but it did nothing to dull the pain, as your hips rocked with the man above you, it took your mind a moment to process the fact that he didn't waist anytime thrusting his hard length into your core.

The man above you grunted and groan happy, feeling your warm insides tighten around him, he panted, staying still for a few moments, he held your hips in place and began thrusting into you , blood would leak out every few thrusts, but each time it hit your breaking wall, you let out a scream of pain, "Virgins... are the... absolute best!... Always so tight!" he laughed between grunts, "I know it must hurt... but it'll ease soon..." he started thrusting harder and harder, forcing more of himself into you, tears were steaming down your face, it felt like electricity was being sent through your body, it hurt so much.

"Please...! Bellamy! Your hurting me!" you managed to say, his hand tangled itself in your hair, giving your head gentle pets, "Dont cry... you'll grow to enjoy it...!" he leaned over pressing is chest to your back, "This is how hyena's mate... " he grunted in your ear, you could feel him pulsing inside of you as his movements became faster and steady. The pain started to ease slowly and turned into a burning sensation. The blond kissed your shoulder as his arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you close.

"Such... a good girl...!" he muttered, his face in the crook of your neck, "I think.. I might... actually fall for y-you..."Your moans only got louder as his cock began thrusting all the way in, hitting a bundle of nerves that made you feel ready to go crazy. Moans of sweet bliss filled the air, and he continued, his moans mixed with yours, your heart was beating so fast, your mind felt like it was melting, you couldn't think straight at all. The man kissed your neck, giving it gentle licks and sucks, "Your doing so well..." he whispered, his voice ringing with pleasure.

You could feel something build with in you, with each thrust it grew more and more, until it felt like you were going to burst, "Bell... Bellamy...!" you shouted feeling like something in you just burst, at the same time, Bellamy sunk his teeth into your shoulder, drawing blood as his length grew slightly bigger inside you, you could feel something hot fill you, and over flow onto your thighs. Bellamy's strength faded and he fell onto the mattress next to you panting, everything started to go dark, and the last thing you could see, was Bellamy's hyena grin. You never would have dreamed it would be so comforting to see.


End file.
